Emily's Death
by BaybieBlue
Summary: Emily is believed to be dead after a nighlok kidnapped her. But who is that little blonde girl with Dekker and what is up with her necklace?
1. Chapter 1

_Emily_

We were in the middle of a attack. I was knocked unconscious and the last thing I heard was Jayden screaming my name. I woke up on the ship. A Nighlok was scanning me with its arm. It left a few minutes later. I looked around and saw Octaroo at a table with Dayu.

"Those rangers will be heartbroken when they get that bag. The body, blood exact to this ranger." Dayu said Emily. "I agree. This girl will help us and aid in the battle even if she doesn't help. The rangers will be too depressed to fight." Octaroo remarked. I struggled against my bounds. "I will never help you!" I snapped at them.

Dayu came over and smiled. She grabbed my chin forcefully. "You already have." She said. I started to feel dizzy. My world became dark.

Jayden

The gap sensor rang through out the house. We ran off to the park and didn't see the Nighlok. We saw a bag that was darker at the bottom. We ran to it and saw a note that said Rangers on it. We opened the bag and saw a dead Emily in it. We screamed. I was freaking out. Emily, my girlfriend, is dead. I ran off with tears n my eyes. 

2 years later

I barely leave my room. I only leave to fight. I fight extra hard on the Nighlok and moogers when I fight. I can still hear Emily's laugh and can still see her smile. Today though, the team was forcing me to the carnival with them. I was now getting ready.

We left the house. When we got to the carnival I saw Dekker and a happy blonde girl with him. She looked about 4-6 years old. I recognized her. Emily.


	2. Chapter 2

Jayden

Emily was tugging at Dekkers arm. She didn't seem scared of him. She actually seemed to be happy with him. She started to pull him towards us. She ran right passed us. We were all confused. Dekker followed slowly with a smirk. I threw my cotton candy away and followed them. They went to the tea cups. I saw Emily in line with Dekker. I listened to their conversation.

"Daddy what time is mommy coming to get me?" Emily asked.

"Soon munchkin. For now we are going to have some fun. Tomorrow though your grandfather is going to be teaching you a few things. I think you are sleeping over this weekend. Mommy says you need to be under protection. It's so the big baddies don't getcha!" Dekker said picking her up and hanging her upside down. Emily giggled.

Dekker put Emily down and they gave the ride operator their tickets. They got on the ride and waited.

"Jayden? What do you think they are doing to her?" Mia asked scared.

"I don't know. All I know is there is a grandfather, mother, and father. We have to save her." I said. They nodded. I turned my attention back to the ride. They were just getting off of it.

"Okay honey do you need to go to the bathroom?" Dekker asked.

Emily nodded. I nodded towards Mia. She smiled and she followed them to the bathroom.

Mia

I followed Emily into the bathroom.

"Emily?" I asked. "Huh?" I heard a little voice say. "Are you almost done?" I asked.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? I am not going with you!" She snapped.

"Your father sent me in. He wants me to take you to my house." I said.

"Oh." She flushed. "I am done now. Will my mommy be picking me up there?" She asked.

"Umm. I think so. Maybe your father said to take you to my house." I said.

"Okay!" She exclaimed. She washed her hands and came over to me.

"Want a piggy back ride?" I asked. She nodded. I got her on my back and took her out through the other exit instead of the one Dekker was at. We ran to the parking lot and I got her in the car. Jayden started to drive. "Hey Emmy. Do you remember us?" Mike asked.

Emily shook her head. She seemed scared of us. "Are you scared?" I asked. She nodded. I hugged her. "My name is Mia. This is Mike, That's Kevin, and he is Jayden." I said pointing them out.

"Your funny!" She beamed with a laugh. I smiled.

"How are we funny?" Kevin asked. Emily pointed at Mike who was making a monkey face.

She reached out and tickled him. She laughed as he flinched. She clapped. I smiled. She's so young, so innocent, so pure like the war didn't exist. She was so happy. Nothing could change this.  
All we have to do is protect her from Dekker.

Authors Note: So I want to thank all my loyal readers, favoriters, and followers of every story, of every well story is all I have. So thank you! Also I wasn't planning on posting this story because I am always bored on the school bus and write on the bus with my kindle. I just like to play with ideas and see what happens.


	3. Chapter 3

Jayden

"Emily do you want to tell us who your mother and grandfather is?" I asked the little girl sitting on the ottoman.

She looked nervous. "They said not to tell anyone who they are. They say that their enemies may find out and capture me. They say that they'll destroy me." She said with terror.

"We won't let anyone hurt you. Is it Dayu and Xandred?" Mike asked.

She nodded scared. She got up and started to run from us. She ran out to the yard.

"I want my daddy!" She screamed.

I approached her slowly. "Emily you don't remember us but we are your best friends. We promise you." I tried.

"You guys...You kidnapped me! You know my parents! YOU'RE RANGERS!" She shouted. Man she's a fast learner. She ran into the woods. We followed her. She looked around. We quickly caught up to her. She saw Dayu.

"No! Emily don't go to her!" I shouted at her.

Emily ran to Dayu. Emily hugged her with a scared expression about us. Dayu kissed Emily's forehead and ruffled her hair. They left through a gap. I sighed. Emily seemed perfectly fine and happy with them that gives us some time to save her.

Emily

We finally got home. My mom called someone on the phone.

"We found her. She was with the rangers...She needs to be watched closer since they know she's alive!...well we will have to not let her out of our sight!...I know Dekker...Emily is safe and sound. The rangers are clueless and the probably don't know about her...I understand but Emily is safe and back home where she belongs...Yes she will still sleepover at your house but will be wearing extra protection...Sure come over and see her. I don't care. Just don't yell at her." I heard my mommy say.

I held my knees to my chest on my bright red bed. She came in and smiled.

"Daddy's coming over." She said enthusiastically. I sighed.

"I don't feel so good." I said.

She came over and felt my head.

"You feel fine. Maybe it's just stress. You can sleepover at Daddy's!"She said.

"Who are those people?" I asked.

"They want to kidnap you sweetheart. Don't ever go with them. I got you a present." My mom said. I shifted in my bed.

She pulled out a box and opened it to reveal a ruby necklace. She put it around my neck. I looked down at it and smiled.

"Now don't take that off. I want to make sure no one hurts you." She said.

I had no idea what she meant. I was too happy with my necklace.

Authors Note:

So a guest has asked 'How do they know it's Emily?' And here is the answer?

She has the same blonde hair and the same eyes the same laugh everything. She even behaves the same…sort of. And Dekker doesn't have a child and same with Dayu. You kind of connect the dots you realize that that's Emily. Besides I was kind of half asleep writing chapters 1-4 because I was writing this at 6 A.M. so I kind of just inferred a lot. Also because they are very close (the rangers and Emily) They can kind of sense the others presence. So that is my logical reasoning!

Authors note update: So Umm… I may not update at all in the next week or may update very little. I am trying to get over this person who I thought was my friend but it turns out…she isn't really. I just asked if she wanted to hang out or do something or go somewhere and she said 'no' and she always says no and doesn't talk to me at all in school or anywhere and doesn't even act like a friend. So expect very limited updates and I uhh… I hope to post soon. Once I get over this friend I should be fine and ready to post but as of now I have to dump her pretty much (in a friend way). If you are there saying that I shouldn't be dumping her and stuff like that here is a list of reasons:

I will say hi and she will never respondShe practically ignores me always says no to me when I ask if she wants to do always blames me that we don't hang out or anything when I made many offers she's been asking me for my homework to copy. I said no because I could get is also turning into those girls at my school who like to say "Hey _ (Insert name)_ so and so likes you" and won't stop and doesn't even seem to care about how I or anyone else feels.

I am pretty much crying while writing this because I thought I could count on her for anything and she turned out to be a back stabber. I was hoping to update a lot for this story and others but I can't bring myself to do it. I will pick this story up in maybe a day or 2 but I will return. I just…. I can't continue writing in a horrible mood or else I make everything really bad (like the writing style and all that) and I will literally go on a rampage? I guess you can say that.

I already decided I am not giving her a cup cake on my birthday, won't invite her to my birthday party trip to caonbie lake (but will invite her sister because us 2 are very close and sit together and that is no reason for my friend to treat me like that. Infact she even start to practically bully me! Not right! I have some secrets about her but I am not stooping to her level!) And then she is not invited to my other summer trip to Canobie Lake Park at all! But yea I won't be updating!


	4. Chapter 4

Jayden

We were patrolling the town for Emily. I saw her with Dekker again. She looked a little depressed, confused, hurt, but oddly happy. I tried to follow them but got forced away. I went flying through the air and landed in a tree. They kept walking.

Emily

My daddy was taking me to his house. My parents never told me why I needed protection or anything. I felt lied to. I wondered what is going on.

I finally got to daddy's house. He sent me straight to my room. I can hear my dad on the phone but it's very unclear. I fell to sleep.

I woke up tied to my bed. I started to try and get free.

"Emily you okay honey?" Daddy said coming in. He saw me and started freaking out. He started to untie me.

Later

Daddy was taking me to meet with mommy. We were going to see a movie. I decided not to wear my necklace because it started to pinch and burn me. It started hurting me.

We finally saw mommy. I ran to her and she caught me.

"Why don't you have your necklace on?" She asked.

"It burned and pinched me." I answered

She looked at daddy.

"Its still recognizing her as a ranger. Time for phase 3 of Master Xandreds Plan. We have to return her to them." She said. Daddy nodded.

My mom bent down to me.

"Emily we are sending you to the rangers and you're going to be the most annoying and obnoxious to them. Okay? And give them this box." She said handing me 4 colored boxes. She smirked.

I nodded.

She took my hand and led me to the rangers house. She let go of my hand and nodded. I walked through the gate and saw a teenage boy with floppy Brown hair. He must be their leader. He approached me with caution.

"Emily?" He asked.

I nodded. "What's your name?" I asked.

"It's Me Em. Jayden." He said as if it was obvious. I nodded slowly. He must be the creep. I turned to look around. I saw some big stick like sword. I ran over and grabbed one. I held it in a battle stance and started to attack him. I can hear clapping from my parents. I didn't dare look. He was starting to deflect my blows. I finally got him on the ground and placed the sword down. I giggled and ran. I knew he smiled.

I kept running till I saw the asain girl. What's her name? Maya? May? Kya? Mia!

"Hey Mia? Correct?" I asked sounding innocent.

"Yes Emily. How did you get here?" She asked.

"My mom dropped me off. She gave me a box to give you guys for an 'polgy." I said sounding innocent.

"Aww. Somehow I don't trust her. How about I take you to my room and we will get you dressed and cleaned up. We will do you hair and make up." She said stroking my hair.

I gave her a weird look. I nodded.

She took me to her room and sat me on her bed. I saw makeup and perfume everywhere. I smiled. She left the room for a minute. I grabbed the bottles and dumped them out. I hid the bottles.

Mia entered.

"Mike stole the perfume." I cried.

She looked at the place where the perfume was and ran over to me. She rubbed my back. "It's okay Emmy. I will go and get them." She said. She ran out of the room and I heard them yelling.

I ran out to find Kevin. I saw he was reading some book. My parents said he was the one attatched to the samurai life from them studying the rangers.

I looked at the book and smiled. I ran to the training room that had paints and paintbrushes. I grabbed some and walked towards the training room. I pretended to trip and fall splattering the pain everywhere and on the book. I smirked.

"MIKE!" Kevin shouted before turning around and seeing me. He stopped and hugged me.

"Why are you hugging me…Kyle?" I asked.

"Kyle? The name is Kevin. You're Emily." He said holding my shoulders.

"No you're name is insane." I said shaking him off and walking away. I walked into the dining room and saw Jayden with an ice pack on his head, Mia and Mike were arguing over the perfume and Kevin just entered with paint on him. I smiled at the sight.

"Emily." Mia said. The argument stopped.

"Does anyone have firework?" I asked.

"Fireworks? Emily you can't light fireworks. For one your too young and second it's unsafe." The rangers mentor said walking in.

"Fine can I go to the park?" I asked.

"As long as one of them go with you. Mia? Mike?" Their mentor said.

Mia nodded. I sighed.

She grabbed a sweatshirt that was too big for me and put it on me.

"Emily. Before you go. Who brought you here? How did you get here? What is going on?" Jayden asked.

I bit my bottom lip. What do I say?

Authors Note: I decided to update another chapter because I well…I don't have an explanation. I have urges to write and can't go a day without writing or planning. Plus this chapter was sort of pre typed…sort of. Some of it was.


	5. Chapter 5

Last Time:

"Emily. Before you go. Who brought you here? How did you get here? What is going on?" Jayden asked.

I bit my bottom lip. What do I say?

Chapter 5

Emily

Something was urging me to tell the truth as they stared me down. They got up and came closer. I trembled in my feet.

"Umm… my feet. I was brought here by my umm….My Aunt! She wanted me to stay…alive?" I said thinking.

"What did she mean by stay alive?" Mike asked.

"She heard someone say they were going to make my life miserable. She didn't want me to die in the hands of someone who I didn't know. She said she knew me and brought me here. I don't want to be here. I want my mommy." I cried out. Some of it was true. I did want my mom but she didn't make my life miserable. If they did my mom and dad would kill them 10,000,000,000…. Times.

I went over to the chair and plopped down.

"The person said to give you these." I said grabbing the boxes from near the chair. I handed them each a box.

They opened the boxes to reveal a necklace like mine but had their designated stone on each.

"Em, this is really sweet but I don't dig necklaces." Mike said putting the necklace away.

Kevin looked at his watch. "I got to go train!" He said quickly running off. I pouted.

Jayden put his necklace on and so did Mia. They both smiled at me before they clenched their stomach tight. I slightly smiled. I hoped it was a prank!

I got up and went to the park. I finally found my way out and arrived at the park. I saw children playing and laughing. I went to join the 4 year old girl.

"Hi!" I said.

"Hi!" The girl said.

"I'm Emily!" I said.

"My name is Charlie." She said.

"Charlie? Isn't that a boys name?" I asked.

"It's short for Charlotte. My friends call me Charlie or Char." She explained. (These are some smart 4 year olds!)

I smiled. We started to play. We sat on the swings.

"Does your parents want to adopt a Emily?" I asked.

"Why?" She asked.

"I sort of ran out on some people who were watching me. I don't know where my parents are…" I said. She hugged me. I saw my home door. I can hear speaking coming from it.

"She has done her job! She can come home!" I heard my mom yell. I wasn't to go in unless I was brought inside. I couldn't anyways. The door wouldn't open for me so my mom or dad would have to come and get me from wherever I was to be. I looked away from the door and back to my friend. I can see her blonde hair and blue eyes but can't help to hear my parents arguing with my grandfather. My grandfather didn't want me home now. He said I still have to take care of the rangers. My parents said it was too dangerous to keep me with them. I knew about the rangers. I knew everything. My grandfather taught me everything I know. He made sure I remember. If I didn't then I would get hit. My mom was against it because it wouldn't help but I guess it did. My dad rarely came to visit and when he did my grandfather and him always argued. It was something about the red ranger. My father wanted to duel him and my grandfather wanted him dead.

I never understood our family connection. All I knew is listen to my grandfather the most. Then I will survive. I have chores like a normal child. I have to check the level of the river since I am old enough now. I have to make my grandfathers medicine before and after he teaches me some things. I have more but I realized I have been just thinking and thinking.

"Emmy?" Charlotte asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Who is those people who are calling your name?" She asked. I turned around. I saw Mike and Kevin. They walked over to me.

(I will be nice and not leave it at a cliffhanger.)

"Emily! There you are! You got serious explaining to do!" Kevin scolded.

"Relax I was only here!" I whined.

They grabbed my arm and started to pull me away from the swings and my friend.

"CHARLIE!" I shouted with a fake face of fear. She smiled and waved that 'You are all by yourself but call if they are killing you' wave and smile combination.

"Let Emily go!" my father shouted emerging from my house.

"DADDY!" I shouted.

He ran over to me faster than water falling through the air. He grabbed me away and brought me to one of the many doors and brought me home. He let go of me on the ship and let again to destroy Kevin and Mike. I looked at my mom. (I tried the word mommy but I don't know. I am not really a girly-girl and mommy to me doesn't sound appropriate in that sentence to me. I don't know! I used to be a girly girl but….. I am now a tom boy)

"Mommy. Why were you arguing over me staying with the rangers. I only got 2 of them to wear it. You wanted them all to wear it. I think I should've stayed. I could have stolen their scrolls or trashed their archives. I already ruined Kevin's book with paint! Mia and Mike were arguing! Jayden was practically beaten! By me! A 4 year old!" I said. She smiled. I remembered something. The rangers clenched their bodies in pain. Well 2 of them did.

"Why did the necklace hurt them?" I asked.

Don't get me wrong. I am nothing like my parents. My parents want to…well my mom wants to rule the world alongside her father. My father wants to return to human. That's where I got my human form from. I don't have a monster form. Just human. (warning going sort of biology kind of) My mom says the monsters have a special chromzone (it is spelled wrong on purpose. It's called Chromosome) that make them monsters. I only have 46 all together. A monster has 47. 23 pairs and one extra. My father has half of one but I have none.

Authors Note: I was going to write more but my mom walked in and started yelling at me for eating cookies because I am hungry. She complains and yells at me. I don't think I can write anymore tonight or for a while. She just keeps yelling at me for being hungry. I...I don't know how long I can stand this (no I won't kill myself) but I just can't write or anything without crying. I CAN'T EVEN WRITE THIS WITHOUT CRYING. I will be on soon. I hope but as of now I can't. I don't want any sympathy notes or anything. Its just been stressful at home. I am not even sure I if I want to be here anymore. It just hurts.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Authors Note: So Emily is describing how she got to who she was (or thinks) and this is like a continuation of the last chapter. It will still be titled Chapter 6. I will finish Chapter 5 than do 6.

Chapter 5

Don't get me wrong. I am nothing like my parents. My parents want to…well my mom wants to rule the world alongside her father. My father wants to return to human. That's where I got my human form from. I don't have a monster form. Just human. (warning going sort of biology kind of) My mom says the monsters have a special chromzone (it is spelled wrong on purpose. It's called Chromosome) that make them monsters. I only have 46 all together. A monster has 47. 23 pairs and one extra. My father has half of one but I have none.

My mother wants me to rule alongside her and my grandfather. They say it would strengthen me.

"It hurts them because it is trying to help them. It hurts to learn." She muttered. I nodded. I didn't understand it but it must be teaching them.

Chapter 6

(will be shorter. I really want to continue my to be published story. Also I want to sleep!)

My mom told me to go back. I went back to the Shiba house and found the boxes. Jayden and Mia came running out like children. They were fighting to get to me. I am confused.

"Take us home!" Mia said happily.

"Your home is here…." I muttered.

"No! To our home!" Jayden said gleefully.

"You live here! With Kevin and Mike. Ji is your guardian!" I snapped at them. It was like we switched ages.

"We want to see our father." They said bouncing in place.

"What?" I asked.

Kevin came out with a net and tackled them.

I heard something crack…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Emily

They sat up quickly. I saw something was missing on their necklaces. The gem.

"Why is there a net on us?" Jayden asked.

"You guys wanted to follow Emily. Back to the Netherworld." Mike explained.

"What? We would never want to go to the Netherworld." Mia said.

I ran out the door quickly. I ran into the woods and banged on a tree. My mom pulled me through a gap.

"What did you do to them!" I snapped.

She smirked.

Octaroo came in to the room and smirked.

He came towards me and my mom grabbed me. I tried to wiggle out of her grasp. I was actually scared. I shouldn't be scared in my mom's arms. Octaroo put his hands on my head and started to say some things. I felt sleepy.

_Dream_

_A teenage girl was sitting with a guy in red, a guy in blue, a guy in green and a girl in pink. They were laughing. They were having fun. The girl started to run away from them still laughing after dumping her ice cream on to the guy in green. The others ran after her still laughing. Their phones went off and they answered. They ran to a monster and transformed completely in red, blue, green and pink. The girls transformed into complete yellow. The monster knocked the teenage girl out. The monster knocked the others out and grabbed the girl. She woke up on the ship._

My home…..

_She was now 4 years old._

That's Me!

_After doing a bunch of things to the people who used to be her friends she was back on the ship. She yelled at her mother and her babysitter came at her. She was knocked unconscious. _

"_Let's make her 8 years old this time" Her mother said. _

"_Whatever" The babysitter said._

"_She is waking up. Is her memories of the last few days replaced. With the memories we want her to have? Did we add new memories for the last few years?" Her mother asked.  
_

"_All taken care of. The last memory she has is going to sleep at her fathers. Transport her there now. Make sure the rangers don't see." The babysitter ordered._

_The girl was picked up and taken out of the ship. They appeared outside of the girl's father's house. The mother knocked on the door and the father appeared. The father took her into her room and laid her down. He kissed her forehead than left the room. _

I woke up in my father's room.

My father entered and smiled. He grabbed her hand and took her outside. They went into the back yard and she played on the new play set. Swings, Slides, a Sandbox, and monkey bars, OH MY!

My father pushed me on the swings. I remember so many happy memories over the last few years. Not the last few years. All of them. My grandfather teaching me so I don't have to go to school and can see my family much more, My father and mother having fun and playing with me. They cared so much about me. I am definitely happy. I have the perfect family.

Authors Note: I can definitely see some really funny reviews. This will probably be my favorite chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Authors Note: SO this guest named Ella literally made me laugh. She just reviewed like 5-7 stories and they were just hilarious. Cinco de Mayo (I do sort of celebrate. I am Spanish and a lot more Spanish cultures yet don't appear like it) and tacos, Don't be afraid of the dark, Hammers and toys with puzzles, I don't know if it had to do with my authors note at the last chapter about funny reviews. Right now Ella is my favorite funny reviewer. But anyways this chapter will review some of the teaching her grandfather and family do to her.

Emily

I played on the swings all day. My dad made some hamburgers and then got Daddy's Dairy. It was really fun. My mom came and picked me up. She smiled at me and then took me home. It was strange. When I was little we took the long way home but this time she immediately pulled me through the door to our home.

"Emily!" My grandfather roared.

"Coming!" I shouted. I ran to the meeting room. I saw my desk had papers and books on it. I sat down and started to flip through some nighlok books. It had many descriptions and many lessons on how the nighlok are born and how the nighlok live. I researched some powers of the nighloks. I waited for my grandfather come in.

"Emily. There you are. Let's start by opening up to Ellitrit. Page 401." He said. I nodded and opened to it.

I started to read.

**Name:**_**Ellitrit**_

**Abilities: **_**Can pose as someone and can easily make anyone trust and like them. Can clone someone. Can cause someone to see something they fear. Can cause someone to tell the truth or nothing but lies. Can cause someone to change personality. Can make someone go to the extent with emotions. Can cause anyone to want to serve the nighlok out of will. Can cause people to switch places. **_

**Last Battle:**_**18 Years Ago**_

I kept reading it.

"So I want you to figure out ways that this nighlok can be beat. This way we can create armor against it." He explained.

"Well if a person tried testing the clone they can easily be figured out. If someone trusts another person and close their eyes they won't be able to be afraid of anything. They can always rephrase the question. Changing personality will work. Emotions would work unless you were to make them unable to. Serve the nighlok they'd have to be unable to think. Switch places are sort of crazy." I said.

"Okay. You got a hundred." He praised. He smiled. I don't know why but that's my quizzes.

"Recite." He ordered. I stood up.

"Nighloks are strong. Nighloks are brave. We fight till the very end even when the rangers have us beat. But on day we will rise. We will destroy the rangers. We will flood the world." I recited. He smiled.

"Okay your free to go." He said.

I walked out and found my mom.

"I can't wait till I am older. I want to be a teenager and-"

"Emily. That can be arranged. We can make you 16." My mother said. I smiled and nodded. She sat me down and started to do some spells. The next thing I knew I was older. I smiled.

Authors Note: I am too excited to write anymore. My best friend from when I was little is going to be going to my birthday party!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Emily

"Okay sweetheart. Since you are now 16 we are granting you more responsibility. Like not to be seen and if you are you bang on the doors. Okay?" My mom asked. I nodded.

I ran off and dove into the water. I appeared dried and in my father's world.

I started to walk around. I saw a young boy. He has short blonde hair. He seemed to notice me. He approached me.

I was about to run but something told me to trust this boy, it said not to be scared, and that he isn't a threat.

"Emily?" He asked. I nodded.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. He shook his head and sighed. He grabbed my hand and took me to a house. I saw a tall teenage boy outside of the gates pacing. He saw me and instantly brightened. I stopped.

The boy grabbed my hand and tugged. The teenager came over and helped him pull me inside. They gave me some food and water. I smiled and ate. I went outside and smelled some flowers. The boy starred at me. I felt pain and screamed. I gripped my stomach.

They helped me lay down onto a bed. I quickly felt pain. I felt my insides were burning. I saw people crowding around me. They looked scared. I started to have problems breathing. I kept struggling for air. My world started to turn dark.

Jayden

We watched as she….she died. Her lips wnet blue so we tried to get her air. She started to cough up red water. It burned the mattress slightly.

"The Sanzu. They gave her large quantities. She must have had an allergic reaction with the flowers It caused her insides to burn activating the Sanzu. It burnt through her organs." Ji said. I started to cry. This was the only time I cried, when someone died. Then I remembered something. Each of our elements have a special object connected to our symbol. It is made to revive or heal someone. This now has turned into a journey. A journey of life or death.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jayden

I packed my bag and started to leave. I went to the one place I knew where it could be. The Flower Valley.

When I arrived I saw a plant. The plant. The plant that would save Emily.

I quickly plucked it. I started to run home. I walked in to see a really pale Emily. I laid the flower over her heart.

"She isn't dead yet!" Mia said.

I nodded.

"It's a flower. It'll heal her." I explained. Her face started to retrieve color. She started to breathe easier. She looked better than dead. She was alive!

She rubbed her eyes slowly and moaned.

"why does everything hurt?" She groaned.

"Emily?" We asked. She opened her eyes. She looked around slowly.

"Where are my parents?" She asked slowly. I can definitely hear the terror in her voice.

We groaned.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Emily. It's us." I said.

"Oh. Well your strangers. Do you have money?" She asked.

We nodded slowly clearly confused.

"Let's go get cupcakes!" She exclaimed. She got up and started to walk out the door. We followed heer. Make sure she is safe.

We reached the cup cake shop and ordered cupcakes. She started to eat hers happily.

"So what nighloks did I miss out on destroying?" She asked. What!

"Wait. What did you just say?" I asked.

"So, What. Nighloks. Did. I. Miss. Out. On. Destroying." She said slower.

"Emily?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She asked still eating her cupcake.

"What did that nighlok who sprayed black powder on us do?" Mike asked.

"Easy. He made you and a lot of other people eat wildly. I was being tough and started to pretty much train these 2 out of shape people named Bulk and Spike and then I accidently used my lipstick as samuraizer.

We immediately stood up.

"Emily?"

"Yes guys?" She asked still like a know it all.

"Who are you?" We asked.

"I am Emily Anne Pirtle. Sister to Serena May Pirtle. Daughter to Era Ella Pirtle and Richard Drake Pirtle. I am the Yellow power ranger of the Power Ranger Samurai." She said calmly still not looking at us.

We all hugged her.

"Did I go somewhere?" She asked with a smirk.

We all laughed.

She smiled and grabbed an extra cupcake and smeared it on my nose playfully. I laughed.

Then we leaned in and kissed.


End file.
